


you dont know what happened do you??!

by A_kayley2005



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Mentioned Thirteenth Doctor, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Pre-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_kayley2005/pseuds/A_kayley2005
Summary: after what happened in timeless child, yaz believes the doctor is dead and decides to go for a walk where she meets an old friend of the doctor who doesnt know what happened and yaz has to explain what has happened to them.
Kudos: 1





	you dont know what happened do you??!

Yaz had gone on the walk to try and clear her head, she needed to clear it before she could get back to a normal life and that was the reason she was walking through sheffield streets carelessly when she bumped into a person and apoligised helping the girl up.

"are you ok m'am?" yaz asked the young girl, when she touched her something felt off about her.

"yeah i'm fine just wondering how you managed to bump into me so hard, are you ok yourself" the woman asks

yaz nods and when the lady stands up she sees her face properly and can see she is about the same age as herself with short brown hair in a bob and brown eyes. the lady looks at yaz and gasps "you're yaz one of the doctor's companions".

to say yaz was shocked would be a understatement, "how do you know me????!!" the lady laughs and replies"my travelling companion is immortal and has seen almost all of the doctors companions that came after me and bill and she showed me pictures, you're yaz and you travel with ryan and graham correct" 

"yh wait you used to travel with the doctor" yaz asked still completely confused.

"yh my name's clara i was the doctor's companion before you and before bill who came before you, how is he doing now then?"

"sorry, he?? dont you mean she... oh wait hang on you knew him from when he was a man, woah that's crazy, what was she like back then?"

"same as now i imagine, kind, jumpy and always running off somewhere, wait is she a GIRL now" clara's eyes went huge, "me didnt tell me about that, how is she?"

"you dont know??" yaz looked sadly at clara, she doesnt know does she.

"dont know what?" clara looked at yaz confused.

"the doctor's dead, she sacrificed herself on gallifrey because the master had created cybermasters and they were unstoppable, she blew herself up as far as we know using the death particle which kills all life forms on a planet, it's been a while now and she's not been seen or heard from, i'm sorry you didn't know" yaz ressuringly put her hand on clara's shoulder as she broke down crying on the floor sobbing hard.

"what do you...no...they..can't be dead, they cant .... no....no" yaz held her as she sobbed and tried to not break down herself and after a while they were both fine and sat opposite each other silently until clara finally spoke "you said the master, are you talking about missy, did she regenerate back into a man, did she kill the doctor"

"yeah the master is the reason the doctor is dead, what do you mean missy, was the master once a girl called missy"yaz asks.

"yh from what i know, the master regenerated into a girl and renamed themselves to missy whilst they were a girl, i think missy regenerated into the one that, that... that killed...the doctor, they can't be dead surely maybe she's stuck somewhere or lost the tardis or has broken down"clara said trying to convince herself that the doctor wasn't dead but yaz knew that wasn't going to work as it didn't help as the longer you held onto that, the more it hurts when you realise they're dead.

"clara, i'm sorry but there's no possible way she survived it and besides, ko sharmus went after her and he didnt come back or survive so why would she" yaz says looking gloomingly at the floor

"yah but they almost always get away from situations like that, i'm going to gallifrey, see what happened even if it means getting put back in my timeline and dying" yaz missed the last bit as she was too shocked and quickly stated "no you can't go back there's no way to get there and even if there was, we don't know what after effect the death particle has on the planet, it could stop anything living from growing or going back there ever again, its possible that no-one could ever go back, we were told that it wipes all organic life on the planet so for all we know, it could stop life ever coming back, no-one knows as as far as we know nothing like that has ever happened before"

"it doesnt matter, me and ME have a tardis and she's immortal and i cant die as i'm technically dead, between one heartbeat and my last so we could find out for you" clara says deep in thought.

"no best not, don't risk it and there'll most likely be nothing to see because of the death particle, we have a tardis that we don't know how to use it and even if we could we wouldnt go anywhere anyway as it would just feel wrong" yaz said shaking her head.

"yeah your right if there was any tardises they may have been destroyed as they are grown and they're organic so they were probably destroyed as well so even if they were stranded there, they would almost definitely be dead, if they are dead i'll have to find a way to tell Bill potts and heather, which might take a while so i best start, have my number so if you need me i'll come back and i mnight bring bill so that you can meet her. it was lovely to meet you yaz say hi to graham and ryan for me give them my condolences and maybe i'll see you again sometimes, have a good life" clara said and walked into a nearby closed diner, yaz was about to mention how she shouldn't go in there but the diner started fading out, it was a tardis, that was where they had parked and she couldnt have stopped herself from laughing.she had a feeling she would see her again and swore to remeber her face so she waould always know who she was if she saw her again but for now she had to tell graham and ryan what happened and get on with her life, she may see clara again but until then she'd carry on and do what the doctor would do, be kind, never be cruel and never be cowardly...and hope one day she'd find out she's not really dead and she comes back, until then....


End file.
